Cracking the Nut
by Steampoweredbunny
Summary: Erwin loved the feeling of breaking Levi. Quick Eruri oneshot of Levi's little act of defiance in bed when he doesn't get his way and how it's broken down .


**So I also decided to write up a quick oneshot for Eruri because I just love the pairing almost as much as Levi's lil attitude~. **

Levi was never one to break character, or at least Erwin liked to believe.

The shorter man was so strict even with himself. Not a smile was given, nor a laugh. Not even much acknowledgment was given to fellow soldiers. It was an aggravating thing to witness because, albeit he was loyal, Levi was a tough cookie to crack.

And Erwin strove to be the one to crack him.

The nights when he would seduce Levi to bed were the best. Now, normally Levi would be the one forcing Erwin into bed, ushering him into the room with nothing more than a few presses to the chest and a lust-filled gaze.

But when it was the other way around? Levi didn't like that. His little sliver of dominance would be squashed by Erwin's kisses to the neck and just behind his ears. And it was only when Erwin was the one getting him into bed that Levi really didn't feel like doing it. He was either too tired or aggravated with the others. So the commander built the habit of waiting patiently until he knew he'd be the one to do the dragging to bed part.

When Levi didn't get his way (meaning when Erwin wouldn't have his whole "I'm too tired for this" shit), he'd often retaliate by holding back as much as he could during sex. He'd lay on his back, eyes fiercely glaring up at the ceiling as his lover rocked into him continuously. It was a sight to behold; a clearly flustered, angry little Levi soaked in sweat and flushed. While it was a sight worth ravishing, Erwin held back.

He'd take his time to break the smaller man.

The silent treatment went on for a while, usually. Levi would never break his glare pointed towards the ceiling, nor make a single sound.

Then Erwin would pick the pace up, strong hands pushing the captain's legs up by the thighs until they hovered over his torso.

By this point, Levi's lower half would begin to tremble, and his brows would begin to furrow. He was on his way to cracking.

And soon enough, when Erwin began to give his thrusts a little more aim to seek out that one point of pleasure hidden within his tinier lover, Levi would make the quietest of noises. Little mewls, muffled by the lips he kept clamped together. His eyes would become half-lidded, then fully covered as his head craned back. Thin fingers would begin to claw into the bedsheets, already damp with the sweat of the conjoined bodies, tugging the blanket up between the clenched digits.

Towards the end, when Levi finally broke and submitted, was always the best. First, his lips would split apart in a moan loud enough to be heard three rooms away. Next his back would arch in, and his hands would fly up to grip the blonde's shaped biceps to dig his nails into them. Erwin would lower himself, positioning the lithe legs around his waist and allowing Levi's arms to go around his torso in a vice of an embrace.

Erwin didn't mind the scratches being put on his back, really. They always stood for a job well done was what he always thought.

And hearing the captain, ever so stoic, practically scream out his name in utter ecstasy was more worth it than he could have ever imagined.

The two bodies would writhe against each other in their final moments of orgasm; Levi continuously moaning out the blonde's name in a decrescendo of tired gasps, Erwin never ceasing to buck his hips into the others until the delicious friction was gone.

"I hate you," Levi would always mumble afterwards, even as he entangled himself with the bigger body after cleaning up (Erwin would have hell to pay if he didn't get up to change those bedsheets and help Levi to the bathroom to clean up the excess genetic material). "I love you," Erwin always replied in that rough, sleepy tone of his, lips nuzzling the angry, little man's temple until the smaller body would eventually relax into the embrace.

For a little while, the blonde would merely watch him sleep. While his muscles would begin to cramp from being in the same position for too long, he didn't dare move. No, Levi would need the rest to recuperate and rebuild himself.

Erwin would never dream of disrupting the process.

Because he just loved breaking the man all over again.


End file.
